To Be Betrothed
by BethanyJade-x
Summary: Just before starting her 5th year, Astoria receives some shocking news that will change her life forever. Will she be able to catch the attention of Draco Malfoy before the school year is out. How will Pansy react to this? And who will help or hinder the relationship along the way. The time is ticking. DMAG BZOC DGMF. Astoria's POV.
1. A Contract of Sorts

**Chapter 1 - A contract of sorts**

I've always pictured marriage to be something that I could control. My family has never kept up any archaic traditions before and I looked forward to a day that I could fall in love with a man who I believed to be handsome and considerate and we could both build our lives together, nurturing our careers and children and growing old. My sister, Daphne, is currently happily engaged to a man who she believes to be her one true love while still in school. I'm happy for her and have always hoped that I could be in that position one day. However, that all ended, when my father finally decided to inform me that after my seventh year, in a spectacular summer wedding, I am to be married off to the Malfoys, or more specifically, the Slytherin Price himself, Draco Malfoy.

_I'd been woken earlier than usual at 6:30am on Monday morning to the sound of our house elves bustling around below me making breakfast. My room resided over the servants quarters but I didn't mind. I've always been quite friendly with the house elves, especially my own personal one, Keira, and am grateful for their services to the family. I'd dressed in my new white dress and a casual set of powder blue robes and tied my long, straight black hair up into a high ponytail. Looking out my bay window, I spotted Mother already awake at the bottom of the garden, overlooking the gardeners tending to her precious roses. They were her prized possessions after all. After quickly tucking my wand into my inside pocket, I skipped down the stairs and into the dining room to find my sister also awake, chatting animatedly to my father about her upcoming nuptials to her fiance, Marcus Flint._

_"So after speaking to Mrs Flint, I decided that we're settled on white lilies for the centrepieces instead of the roses. I believe roses are far too dramatic for a winter wedding and think the lilies will go better with white tablecloths. What do you think, Daddy?" she exclaimed, daintily placing several pieces of melon onto her small plate. My father barely looked up from the Daily Prophet._

_"Yes, darling. Whatever you think is appropriate."_

_"And obviously," she continued, unaware of my father's lack of attention. "Because it's a winter wedding, Mrs Flint mentioned it would be darling if everything was white to go along with the theme."_

_"Morning," I interrupted, knowing there wasn't much chance Father had acknowledged Daphne anyway. "I thought you wanted lilac and ivory for your colours." _

_"Yes, well. Mrs Flint was adamant that lilac and ivory were far too pasty and cold for a wedding of such high esteem. Honestly, I love Marcus to pieces but sometimes his mother plucks on my last nerves," she whispered dramatically. It was common knowledge to both families that both my sister and Mrs Flint and had a lot of different ideas and were constantly battling it out and most of the time Mrs Flint's ideas were winning out._

_"Well, I'm not complaining," I sighed, picking up a piece of toast from the centre of the table. "At least I don't have to suffer the wrath of a lilac bridesmaid dress any longer."_

_"Good morning!" my mother said, entering the room at a convenient time before Daphne realised that I had just agreed that some of her ideas were not the best. "How are my beautiful daughters this morning?"_

_"Fine," we both chorused._

_"Honestly, Charles. Could you please put that newspaper down until after we've eaten breakfast," my mother scolded. Her put the paper down dutifully, and turned towards my mother, sending an apologetic smile her way. The corner of her lips turned upwards and she swatted him lightly on the arm. "Now, don't we have something important to tell the girls?"_

_"Yes, yes." My father turned his attention back to us while also placing several sausages and eggs onto his plate. "As you should know, I am so very proud of you two. Your both doing extremely well in school and I hope you continue to do so in your 5th and 7th years. This is why I find you old enough to inform you that the family business isn't doing so well." He took a bite of his sausages before continuing, glancing my way several times more than he did Daphne's. "Now, when you were both born your mother and I decided to let you both live your own lives and control them how you see fit. However, in the recent years, during the decline of the business profits, we had to take some extra security but we didn't think it would be that important at the time." This time, he specifically turned my way, looking at me with a sympathetic look donning his usually wide cheery face. "We had to turn to the Malfoy's for financial help."_

_"But Daddy," Daphne interrupted. "I don't see what this has anything to do with us? I thought you didn't want us to take over the business?"_

_"No, we don't," Father continued. "See, the security we sought out was not only financial but also finding someone who could take over the business. Marcus is a charming young man but he already has his own father's business to one day take control over and Flints Investments is one of our competition. It would be illegal for him to own both as it would form a legal monopoly. So, we enlisted the Malfoy boy to take over the company along with Malfoy Industries when I deem it necessary to retire. There is no competition there and so it was a level-headed choice."_

_"So, your saying," I began warily. "That your just informing us that Draco is taking over our family business. I still don't see how that is anything to do with us. It wouldn't affect our inheritance will it? Because, I was going to use that to start my business." I started to get panic. "And without my inheritance I won't be able to hire the right staff or get the right materials and then my business will be more difficult to start. I won't have any customers or clients and..."_

_"No, no." My father waved his hand in front of him, stopping my rant. "You will still receive your inheritances. Those vaults are separate from the business account. But to ensure that Draco would receive the business we had to draw up another contract in order to finalise the deal. I'm so very sorry, Pumpkin." He was looking at me far too sympathetically. "We had to sign a betrothal contract for you and Mr Malfoy to be married in the summer that you leave school"._

_Obviously, I hadn't heard correctly because if I had that would mean that my own mother and father have sold me off to the Malfoys in order to keep their precious business, and that I wouldn't be able to choose my own husband. I started to laugh rather manically._

_"Now, that can't be true because Daphne's older than me so you'd have had to pick Daphne for any betrothals before me."_

_"Sorry, darling." My mother tried to reach for my hands over the table but I drew them away sharply and placed them on my knee. "We'd already heard from Mrs Flint that Marcus had asked for the family engagement ring and that he was planning to propose to Daphne. That's as good as a betrothal contract and we could not interfere with her upcoming engagement."_

_"Her upcoming engagement?" My voice steadily started to raise in volume."What about my upcoming engagement when I want to choose the man that I want to marry. Not one that my mother and father chose because they thought it was acceptable to sell their daughter off to the highest bidder like some common prostitute!"_

_"Not that is enough, young lady! Quieten down this instant," my father bellowed, but I ignored him, too hot with rage. I knocked my chair back and stood up banging my hands on the table. _

_"I cannot believe you thought that I would be alright with this. My whole life is ruined! I will never be allowed to do what I want! That family will control me! I may as well have no inheritance because it isn't going to do any good now!"_

_My father and mother looked down at the table in shame. My sister, who hadn't spoke throughout the whole argument, still sat staring at me, mouth agape but no sound coming out. I blew breath briskly through narrow lips before slowly lowering myself back onto my chair and sighing resting my head on the table._

_"I am not ok with this. But I suppose there is no use dwelling on it because I can't break a contract. However, I do not want to speak to you. Not now, and not before we start back at Hogwarts next week. I refuse to speak to parents who have sold me out like this." I rose from my chair hell bent on staying in my room the whole week._

_"There's one last thing," my father interrupted, stopping me in my tracks. "Draco does not know. It was a contract between Lucius and myself. He believes only that he will have an increased workload when he finishes out his seventh year. Unless you want to tell him, he will only know after his graduation."_

_I just nodded exhausted and left the room, leaving my quiet family in my wake, all 4 of us processing each other's reactions to what had just happened._

That was 3 days ago, and I still have not left my room. My life was a disaster.


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

**Ok, so the first chapter was just an introduction into the situation. I have had this story in my head for a while and found that it was easier to write it in Astoria's point of view.**

**Please enjoy the story and review so I can make improvements on continuing chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - On the Hogwarts Express**

"Astoria, could you please hurry or we're going to miss the train!"

"I'm still not speaking to you!" I screamed back, checking everything was settled in my room before motioning Keira to follow and levitate my trunk behind her. I will be so glad when I can finally use my own magic outside of school. I stepped down the stairs to find my mother fussing over my father's muggle clothes and shaking her head. She quickly glanced at me.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" she gasped. I looked down at the small dark green varsity cropped tee with 'Slytherin' emblazoned on the front and the skinny light blue jeans that I had donned just to annoy my parents as part of my ongoing rebel.

"You said muggle clothes!" I pointed out, picking my bag up from the floor.

"Slytherin isn't muggle," my father admonished.

"Yes, but the muggles don't know that," I replied sarcastically, dragging out my words. "For all they know it's a foreign muggle sports team."

My mother sighed dramatically shaking her dark hair away from her eyes. "Honestly, I am letting you get away with this because I know your upset about the betrothal but as soon as Christmas break comes around, you will be back to normal, young lady." She sighed heavily again. "I don't see why you cannot wear a pretty summer dress like Daphne."

I looked over to Daphne to see her stood in front of the foyer mirror applying lip gloss to her already plump lips, wearing a pastel green dress with elbow length arms, the bottom swishing around her knees. She gave me a haughty look.

"Come on then," my father called, opening the front door to greet the Ministry cars that were always on hire at this time of year for student drop offs. "Let's get you to the station."

-AGDM-

We arrived at the station at 10:30am leaving me half an hour to find Bridget, my best friend, and tell her about my horrifying summer. She's been in Paris in a luxury spa resort for the last two weeks where no one can contact anyone so I couldn't even send an owl. She is going to be so surprised.

We each took our turn to push through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4 and my mother and father made their way over to the Bulstrodes and Parkinsons who seemed to be the first ones to arrive. Me and Daphne followed on dutifully. Daphne immediately made her way over to that snotty cow, Parkinson and the quiet Millicent, starting to talk immediately about all the wedding plans she'd been making with Mrs Flint while glancing round every now and again, awaiting the arrival of said fiancé. I stood idly by watching all the people slowly arriving onto the platform making their way over to friends and family. A few stragglers had already boarded the train having no friends to wait for and you could see their curious faces hidden slightly in the carriages looking out at everyone. Minutes passed until I heard a throat clearing behind me. I turned to find Lucius Malfoy peering down at me with his nose still high in the air.

"Miss Greengrass," he acknowledged, before moving on to speak to my father. Mrs Malfoy stood behind him and looked me up and down for several seconds, probably evaluating whether I was good enough for her precious son. I must have satisfied her curiosity because she too moved past me and started speaking to my mother, about some peonies that she couldn't quite get to grow, leaving Draco Malfoy standing in front of me, hands tucked into skinny jeans, a small house elf stood behind him, struggling with the weight of his trunk.

He stared at me for several seconds and I was sure that he knew about the betrothal. Finally, he shrugged one shoulder before commenting, "Nice top," and walking off to join his father in a conversation about business. I stood and stared at the space he was stood, amazed at the fact that two years from now we would be married and he's only ever spoke two words to me in his life. Oh, joy! Fortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

"Astoria!"

I turned to find Bridget walking hurriedly towards me with Mr and Mrs Warrington and her brother Cassius who had graduated Hogwarts two years before. Her waist length, wavy blonde hair was pulled into a side plait and she was wearing a long dress in a bright pink colour that touched the floor. Mrs Farley took her waving hand and pulled it down abruptly turning her toward her.

"You do not scream at that volume in public, Bridget Marie! Lower your tone," she finished with a warning glare, before letting go of her arm and continuing to walk toward the group. Bridget smiled slyly at me before reaching my side and dragging me behind one of the large columns, pulling me into a hug.

"OMG! I have so missed my best friend!" she exclaimed. "You will never guess what happened this summer! You will never guess who I bumped into at the spa!"

"Calm down, I have gossip too! You first."

Just at that moment, my mother peeked round the corner of the column. "Astoria, Bridget. Everyone is boarding the train. Are you coming?"

Bridget shot me a look that meant she would tell me on the train before we followed the others towards the back end of the train where the Slytherin's normally chose carriages. I spotted Ronald Weasley, the ginger Gryffindor on the way with Harry Potter, both trying to heave their trunks onto the train with no help of a house elf. I have no idea how some people get by in life. We stepped onto the carriage and Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Tracy all stepped into the far back compartment, the biggest in the whole carriage. Me and Bridget shot each other a look before settling into a compartment on our own, making sure to pick one of the smaller ones so no one could disturb us and attempt to sit with us, especially not some simpering Gryffindor.

After the house elves delivered our trunks and left to stand with our parents, we waved on as the train moved on and finally, both faced each other.

"So, go on!" I encouraged.

"Ok, so, I went to the spa with mother and although Mother insists on having all these procedures done to her face, I just had mud baths and manicures. It was so relaxing! So one night, me and mother go down to dinner and who was sitting there at one of the tables near us but Ophelia Zabini with Blaise. So naturally, my mother greets them and asks how everything is doing and it turns out another one of Mrs Zabini's husbands have died and Blaise brought her to the spa to help with her 'grief'."

"Oh this is priceless," I interrupted. "A boy like Blaise at a pamper spa."

"Wait, there's more. Mrs Zabini asked us to join their table so Mother agreed and me and Blaise ended up sitting opposite each other. It was all going fine and then he started playing footsy with me under the table. I was so shocked! I mean he's like two years older than us and he is HOT! The worst thing is I started to play along, I mean, he is gorgeous!"

"Wait, so you and Blaise are flirting at a dinner table where your mothers are millimetres away and got away with it!" I was amazed. Mrs Warrington is very uptight and notices everything.

"That's not all we got away with!" Bridget confessed, hiding her head in her hands. I stared at her for several seconds before gasping.

"OMG! Bridget! You did not have sex with him!" I shouted.

"Shhhhh, he might hear you!" she shushed. "But yes, it was amazing! He was so tender and careful and we talked the rest of the summer break and he sent me an owl this morning saying that after he's caught up with his friends, he's going to come meet me. We can't speak to each other in public yet because we didn't want out parents knowing yet".

I sat there mouth wide open. My best friend has had sex before me, somehow without the notice of the two mothers who were also present in the building. We were growing old, and I'd be stuck with Draco Malfoy. Bridget's parents would accept Blaise into the family if they got engaged and Bridget would be able to choose her own husband. It was so unfair.

"So what was your news?" Bridget asked, breathing a sigh of relief, probably from keeping all that information in her for far too long.

"Oh!" I gasped. I had completely forgotten about my whole fiasco. "I am engaged to Draco Malfoy." I was still in a dreamland from everything that Bridget had said and didn't even think how my words had come across.

"You've been secretly dating Draco Malfoy and you've never told me! Some best friend you are!" she cried, sitting back in her seat with a pretty pout on her face.

"No, I have not been dating him. My parents signed a betrothal contract with Lucius Malfoy so that in the summer after my graduation, we will marry. It is so unfair! I can't believe how horrible they're being. I will no longer be able to start my own business because everyone knows that the Malfoy brides are to be Lady of the Manor and nothing else. My whole life is ruined!" I had forgotten how angry I was at the situation and Bridget was sat back in her seat eyes wide.

"Oh, Astoria," she sighed, coming to sit on my side of the compartment and putting her arms around me. "It isn't so bad. I mean maybe you can break tradition and work. And Draco isn't a bad option. I mean he's really hot and successful and rich and you're going to be looked after for the rest of your life. You should think of the positives of the situation. Although, Merlin knows how awkward it will be knowing that you're going to get married and you haven't really spoken to one another. I mean..."

"He doesn't know," I interrupted.

"What?!" Bridget exclaimed, searching me for an answer.

"Father said unless I choose to tell him this year then he will only find out on graduation."

"Oh." Bridget sat back in her original position and looked at me thoughtfully. "Right, you have no way of getting out of this, and wallowing in your own pity isn't going to solve anything and is going to waste time. We need to get you both talking so you can get to know each other. Who knows? Maybe you're the perfect match. I mean your both very clever and have similar interests in Potions and you are both very beautiful. This can work. Plus, Blaise is his best friend so we can have double dates."

"You can't tell Blaise!" I exclaimed. "He'll tell Draco and then he'll be so angry at his parents that he had to find out through Blaise!"

"I won't." She waved her hand in front of my face before looking up at me beaming, as if a light bulb had just gone off in her head. "OK! I have a plan! First, when Blaise comes looking for me, I'll try to convince him that we should join him in his compartment so we can announce to his friends that we're together. Then we have to figure out a way to get rid of slutty Pansy Parkinson so you can capture Draco's attention. Although that top is a great way to do so." I smirked. I suppose a small part of me this morning knew that Draco would like my top and would see it as I'm supporting his team and his house. "Then we all go on dates together, and I'll be sitting in the common room with Blaise, who sits with Draco and then when he loves you, you can tell him! See, aren't you glad me and Blaise are together now!"

I pondered the plan for several moments. Would it work? Obviously, Draco and Blaise were like best friends so they'd always be together. Sometimes, I was so glad Bridget was my best friend.

"OK, plan! Now we just have to wait for Blaise," I smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. No one could refute the idea that Draco was gorgeous with his lean tall frame and blonde hair and silver eyes. His cold demeanour was the only reason not many girls approached him. But I'm sure I can find a way round that. "So what else did you do this summer Bridget?"

-AGDM-

"...so now Daphne has decided on a white winter wedding. Honestly, there's been more arguments about colour schemes in this summer than all the arguments in my whole life." I had just finished telling Bridget about Daphne's wedding plans. We'd changed into our Hogwarts uniforms but discarded our robes to the side due to the warm summer air making the compartment quite stuffy. I was now sat against the window with my legs bent at the knees and up on the seat, picking out my favourite Bertie Bott's summer fruits bean. I vaguely heard the compartment door slide open but was too focused on my task to look up, and could hear Bridget talking to someone.

"Nice knickers, Greengrass." My head shot up at the comment to see Blaise grinning and Bridget hitting his arm scowling at him. In the compartment doorway, Draco was stood leaning against the wall, smirking at Blaise's comment. I looked down to see that because of the position of my legs, my skirt had slipped up my legs and had revealed the blue lacy French knickers that I had put on this morning. I quickly moved my legs to the floor and straightened my skirt, face blushing.

"Shut up, Zabini!" I replied.

"Oh, brilliant comeback," he mocked, still chuckling at his own little joke. I glared at him before peering at Draco.

"Standing there all day, are you?" I asked, getting back to my task of looking for my favourite Bertie Bott. Draco looked surprised that I had acknowledged him, but nevertheless sat down in the space at the side of me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, after several minutes. I automatically looked up to Blaise and Bridget to see who he was talking to but they were locked together at the lips with Bridget half sat on Blaise's lap. He was talking to me!

"Trying to find my favourite," I answered. Act cool Astoria! Act cool!

"My favourite is the summer fruits," he answered lazily, picking at his nails as if it was the most boring conversation in the world. "Reminds me of when I was younger and Grandma Malfoy would make her own summer fruits squash from the fruit in the garden." I was shocked. We do have a lot in common. Unfortunately, Bridget took this moment to tear herself away from Blaise and make it known.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "That's Azzy's favourite too!"

"Azzy?" Draco asked in amusement.

"It's what she calls me," I mumbled, embarrassed that he'd heard the boyish nickname that Bridget had chosen back in first year.

"Cute," he smirked.

-AGDM-

After a long train ride to school with Draco calling me Azzy, annoyingly enough, at every opportunity he could, we all boarded the carriages. Draco was dragged away by Pansy as soon as he stepped off the platform leaving me with Blaise and Bridget sucking face the whole way to the school. I looked out of the window and my mind wondered to the coming year. I had to do this and I had to make sure that Draco knew before the year was out. It would just be more advantageous for me if he loved me first. Everyone knew that Draco didn't like doing what his parents told him to do. If he found out he was betrothed, he would do everything in his power to get out of it and not speak to me. I couldn't have that. As much as I hate to be in this engagement, it's for my parents and they've always been there for me. It's time I was there for them. This year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**So second chapter up!**

**Any questions or suggestions, review review review.**

**Thank you for reading this story.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
